explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Half a Life
'' |image= |series= |production=40274-196 |producer(s)= |story=Ted Roberts and Peter Allan Fields |script=Peter Allan Fields |director=Les Landau |imdbref=tt0708724 |guests= |previous_production=The Drumhead |next_production=The Host |episode=TNG D22 |airdate=6 May 1991 |previous_release=The Drumhead |next_release=The Host |story_date(s)=Stardates 44805.3-44812.6 |previous_story=The Drumhead |next_story=The Host }} =Summary= Picard is nervous when Troi's mother returns for a visit, but this time the ebullient Lwaxana has set her sights on Dr. Timicin, a quiet scientist who's aboard to test stellar ignition theories that may enable him to save his world's dyimg star. Timicin, who invested his life's work in the plan, is crushed when it eventually fails. Lwaxana can't understand why he's so despondent, until he tells her he is nearly sixty, the age of the resolution: a ritual suicide to save children the burden of their parent's aging. Enraged, Lwaxana demands that Picard intervene. He can't, of course, so she turns on Timicin herself: why doom his entire world by committing suicide, when his research is so close to success? At first he resists, but eventually agrees with her, and seeks asylum. His decision causes an uproar among his people, and armed ships are sent to retrieve him. Timicin stands firm, though, until his daughter beams up to plead with him to stand by the heritage he taught her. Touched, he agrees, and tells a tearful Lwaxana that the revolutionary will have to be someone else. Later, Timicin is surprised when Lwaxana shows up as he prepares to beam down. If she is one of his loved ones, she tells him, she wants to be there with all the others when he says goodbye. =Errors and Explanations= Equipment Oddities # One has to wonder what effect Lwaxana has on the equipment when she marches into Main Engineering,sweeps several PADDs on the floor, and sets up a table on an engineering workstation. The equipment is designed to withstand relatively harsh treatment! Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Friday, July 27, 2001 - 3:46 am: In Remember Me Picard told Dr. Crusher that requests for visitors on board ship should go through him. If this is true then why would Picard ever agree to let Lwaxana Troi on board ever again? ScottN on Friday, July 27, 2001 - 10:18 am: Picard really doesn't have a choice with Lwaxana. If he doesn't let her on board, there's a diplomatic incident with Betazed. # The Enterprise sensors are able to detect photon torpedoes entering the stellar core. So how come, in the later episode Suspicions, the sensors won't he able to detect the shuttle in the star's corona? Either the torpedoes useds here were fitted with enhanced tracking equipment, the modifed shield on the shuttle in Suspicions deflected senor scans, or both. # How were the torpedoes able to survive the trip to the star's core? Shouldn't they have burned up long before then? Extra heat resistant coatings could have been applied to the torpedoes for the expriment. # Before the star explodes, Picard orders the ship to speed away at warp 2, but wouldn't it have been just as safe to toodle along at the speed of light? Picard wants a greater margin for error. # margie on Friday, March 01, 2002 - 11:37 am: When the torpedoes are sent to the sun, Geordi and Data are announcing the temperature in "degrees Kelvin." According to my chemistry text, degrees are not used with Kelvin temperatures. The temp is just noted as, say, 1,000,000 Kelvin. I can see Geordi not knowing or forgetting this, but not Data. Mikey on Friday, March 01, 2002 - 12:46 pm: I think the terms are interchangeable. I think I have most often heard "degrees" used with Kelvin than without. Regardless, one could easily argue that the terminology changed in the four hundred years between TNG and when your chemistry text was published. ScottN on Friday, March 01, 2002 - 12:53 pm: Technically, absolute temp is measured in Kelvins or Rankins, not "Degrees Kelvin" or "Degrees Rankin". Given that, the latter form is a common usage. ' # ''Mr Crusher on Tuesday, April 25, 2006 - 5:48 pm: Where was Mr Homm at the end of the episode when Luaxanna was beaming down to the planet with her lover boy? Did he decide to stay with the Enterprise? '''Perhaps he was sent ahead. Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation